


野兽的宝藏 4

by bilibiliponpon



Category: deku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilibiliponpon/pseuds/bilibiliponpon
Kudos: 24





	野兽的宝藏 4

也许是因为做了长时间的心理铺垫，所以这一天真的到来的时候绿谷反而有种终于来了的释然感。  
让他唯一有点介怀的是今天是爆豪留在家里。  
轰和爆豪不知道的是，绿谷因为Omega的身体偶尔会隐秘的梦见自己与男人做爱，在每个难耐的夜里，身上的人都有着一头红白的短发，将细碎的吻温柔的落在自己的脸上。  
醒来的时候，他会将湿透的裤子偷偷洗起来，然后去找红白发的主人。无需绿谷多言，他自然会拥抱绿谷。  
但是他好像已经等不到轰了。  
绿谷弓起身子，身体一阵阵热浪涌起，那处本来不应该用来性爱的地方忽然开始觉得格外空虚，甚至开始无师自通的微微张合，他甚至羞耻的感觉到它在往下淌水。  
是错觉吧？一定是错觉吧？  
外面传来急促的脚步声，最后停在他面前。  
“废物，你发情了。”  
爆豪胜己的声音自头上响起，声音是掩盖不住的沙哑。  
“哈啊，哈啊........”绿谷抬头看他，脸颊是不自然的潮红。他绝望的发现，在听到爆豪胜己声音的那一瞬间，后穴的张合变得更加迅速，像是期待着被狠狠的贯穿。  
刻在骨子里的，Omega对alpha的本能反应。  
他已经顾不上羞耻，冲表情甚至有些凶狠的爆豪胜己伸出手。  
“抱我...小胜，抱我......”  
  
绿谷被狠狠丢在床上，整个人陷进柔软的被子里。他将已经潮红的脸也埋进被子里，耳边窸窸窣窣的传来爆豪胜己脱衣服的声音。  
他忽然开始有点恐慌起来，但是火药味的冲击力极强的信息素一入鼻，他又丧失了理智，像是只知道交合的野兽。  
“小胜...小胜.......”  
爆豪整个人压了上来，强健的体魄有种格外的压迫感和被征服感。绿谷的腿几乎是马上缠上他的腰，他按住绿谷的肩，表情有点狰狞。  
“真骚啊，废久。”  
“唔啊......”  
爆豪狠狠咬住他的嘴唇，血迹从两人唇齿间渗出。他一边不断舔咬着，一边撕扯着绿谷的衣服。  
那件薄薄的衣服不堪一击的被撕成对半，忽然裸露在空中的上半身带来一丝凉意，绿谷忍不住轻颤了一下。  
白皙的胸膛上，红色的肉粒像是两朵花蕾，颤巍巍的立在空中。  
如果是轰的话可能会在心里用三百字来描述这一刻的惊艳，爆豪只想到这废物真他妈的嫩啊，然后就一口狠狠地咬了上去，近似残暴的又啃又咬。  
绿谷挣扎不开，只能哽咽着喘气，不断地摇着头，却因为快感又说不出一句拒绝的话。  
爆豪的手顺着腰间摸到他的股间，那里已经湿得一塌糊涂，爆豪胜己摸了一手的黏液，他咬着牙扯掉绿谷的裤子，将他的腿折着压在他自己的肩上，让那个淫荡的小穴完全暴露在眼前。  
那个粉红色小口微微张合，黏腻的液体让它蒙上一层水光，柔弱得地让人莫名升起施虐的欲望。  
绿谷因为过于羞耻而忍不住微微颤抖起来，连着柔软的屁股也微微颤动，爆豪胜己看的眼红，却又怕伤到绿谷，他将自己的一只手指插进去，那个小口却马上紧紧咬住了手指，湿润温暖的穴肉缠着手指挪动想要把手指往里带得的更深，绿谷上面的小口也忍不住发出呻吟。  
妈的。爆豪胜己脑子里只剩下一个词。他忍无可忍，扶着自己早就硬地发疼的分身抵住了 穴口。绿谷却忽然挣扎起来。  
“套......小胜，要套......”  
“草！”爆豪胜己怒吼了一声，他不耐烦的将绿谷压在身下，伸手拉开了床头的柜子，柜子里是满满的安全套。  
绿谷双眼紧紧盯着对方戴套，他被爆豪胜己对折压着，大腿按住了自己胸口的小点，爆豪胜己咬得凶狠，大腿摩擦着小点带来一丝丝痛意，他如浆糊般的脑子慢慢的想，自己后面的那个小口真的能吃下那么大的东西吗？  
爆豪胜己没有再给绿谷准备的机会，他戴好套后极其凶猛地对着那个小口直接插了进去，像是一把肉刃，挤开那些早就恭候已久的穴肉，径直将自己整根插入。  
竟然真的吃进去了。  
绿谷整个人猛地抖了一下，从喉间发出一声似痛苦又似欢愉的哭泣声。  
爆豪也忍不住如野兽般低喘了一声，他按住绿谷的腿，就这样直接大操大干起来，一下都比一下更狠更深的撞击着绿谷柔软的屁股，一点也没顾忌身下的人也是初尝情事。  
绿谷只能哭着拼命摇着头，他的手紧紧地抓住身下的床单抓到指尖泛白，疯狂的扭动着自己想要逃离爆豪，却又很快被扯着腿抓回来。  
Omega的身体却很快就承受住了这场粗暴的性爱，绿谷颤抖着，快感却一波波从两人连接处传来，绿谷最终还是没抵过欲望，发出哭泣的呻吟一边摇着腰迎合着爆豪。  
  
轰一进家门就闻到了甜腻的糖果味，其中还夹杂着让人作呕的火药味。他脸色一沉，将手上的物资随手丢在地方直接冲进了绿谷房间。  
绿谷被爆豪抱着按在墙上干，光滑的腿缠着爆豪的腰，唯一的支撑点是他股间那根粗长的狰狞，激烈的抽插甚至让那处发出淫扉的水声。  
“太深了小胜...我不要了,不要了......”  
绿谷的呻吟带着哭腔，整个人沉沦在性爱里，连轰进来都没注意到。  
爆豪胜己倒是抬头看了轰一眼，露出一个挑衅的笑容，然后马上接着投入干绿谷的大事之中。  
地上散落着好几个用过的套套，轰想自己确实回来的有点迟了。  
在爆豪再次低吼着结束一次后，轰从他怀里接过了快哭到休克的绿谷。  
绿谷睁开水濛濛的双眼，依稀辨认出红白的发色，他马上回抱住轰，像是受了委屈的孩子找到自己的家长，  
“轰君，我难受......”  
“没事了。”轰声音依旧温和。“接下来是我。”  
爆豪嘁了一声，从地上捡起自己的衣服披上，走出房门点了一支烟。  
轰窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音后，接着绿谷又开始叫起来了，但是确实要比被爆豪猛干时要轻柔的多，像是一只被照顾得当的小猫，发出满意的呼噜声。  
轰确实很温柔，连性爱都是循序渐进，体贴照顾绿谷的感受，直到确定绿谷已经准备好了，才开始放开了折腾了绿谷。  
绿谷抓住他的肩膀，爽得屁股也不断迎合着轰的节奏，偶尔才发出一两声由于对方太过粗大而带来的呜咽。轰眯着眼睛，在绿谷毫无防备的时候忽然抵住肉穴深处一处不明显的凸起，然后狠狠撞了进去。  
绿谷的声音戛然而止，整个人像是脱了水的鱼一样弹了起来，却又被轰按在了床上。  
“不......不要不要！”  
绿谷哭叫起来，拼命的挣扎想要逃离轰，然而任何挣扎都被身上的alpha镇压。  
“没事的。”轰声音沙哑而带着不容拒绝的坚定。“带了套了，小久不会怀孕。”  
连爆豪都没触及到的地方就这样被轻易的打开，绿谷却没有反抗的能力，任由男人毫不留情蹂躏着娇弱的生殖口。  
绿谷捂住眼睛哭泣，第一次发现轰的温柔可能是骗人的武器。  
爆豪从绿谷第一声变调的呻吟开始就站在门口开始观望二人，在反应过来自己确实干爽了没去注意绿谷的生殖腔后对自己骂了一声废物。  
绿谷不知道这场性爱到底维持了多久，几个小时，几天，甚至感觉是几年。  
他来来回回地被体力强劲的爆豪和轰折腾，以至于最后真的就这么夹着男人的肉棒昏睡了过去。  
所以他也错过了爆豪胜己和轰两个人难得的同步的呆愣。  
绿谷浑身吻痕咬痕，双腿大张，被狠狠欺负过的穴口红肿，散发着可怜的气息，却又更能引起男人的施虐欲。  
但那些都不是重点，重点是被干到几乎要合不上的穴口此时正往外留着白色的浊液。  
“......”  
“是谁的套破了？”  
“......”  
于是绿谷一醒来又马上被拖入情欲的苦海中，他像是一个三明治一样被两人夹在中间，轰在前面与他接吻，玩弄着他胸口的小点和已经射不出任何东西的小绿谷，而身后的爆豪胜己抬着他的腿在用力操干他的小穴。  
快感冲晕了绿谷的脑袋，像是只知道交配的雌兽拼命迎合着两人，所以也没发现自己的小穴已经被男人射的满满当当，白色的浊液顺着股间，一直流到了腿上。


End file.
